Rules: The Second Book of the Just a Game Series
by Pax Cronin
Summary: The odds were in favor for Pax Cronin of District 6. He won the 72nd Hunger Games and has returned home to the district! But things are terribly wrong. On top of that, Pax must mentor the next tribute for six along with morphling addict friend, Penelope. How will he cope with the changes at home and the thought of having the innocent life of a tribute on his shoulders?


Chapter 1: Home For now

Gear is gone. There, I've said it. He's gone, never to be seen again. Luis said it had happened when I had gotten in the final eight. The Capitol sent interviewers to interview my family. Normal, right?

Wrong. The interview was a plot to arrest Gear. Little did my family know that, in a rage, Violet's mother told the Peacekeepers about Gear's addiction. When the interviews came along Peacekeepers accompanied Caesar Flickerman. Everything went smoothly, but the Peacekeepers looked "jumpy," as Rom put it.

Once Gear got home they arrested him and found a fresh bag of morphling in his pocket. Looks like he didn't keep his promise.

Aside from that, my life back in six has been terribly boring. I mostly stay in my Victor's Village home all day. Rom was enrolled in school, so he's always gone. The only people I talk to are Penelope, my mom, and Luis. Not a terrible crowd, I know. But I'm fifteen now, I shouldn't be talking to adults.

The Victory Tour was interesting to say the least. Getting to see all of the districts was life changing. The most interesting had to be twelve. I have never seen such impoverished people. But I did see a beautiful girl about my age. She had dark brown hair, pulled into a braid. She wore a hunting jacket, even though I'm sure it isn't legal to hunt. Strewn over her shoulder was a bag. He looked at me with her green eyes and looked disgusted in me. I don't know why but she burned in my memory like an engine fire.

It was interesting to see District 11, ten was OK as well as nine and eight. Seven was horrifying though. When I stood up to give my appearance, I got mixed emotions. Some cheered at my brief relationship with Clair while some booed at how Caleb killed himself, thinking I had killed Clair.

Both of the families looked pleased when I saw them, sitting off to a roped off side of the square. Clair's family all had blonde hair. She had an older sister who smiled, eyes twinkling when I had stepped up to talk. Caleb's family on the other hand seemed OK when I spoke, nodding when I mentioned that Clair and Caleb were my, "only allies," in the Games.

Four was a nice visit as well; I got to see the ocean for the first time in my life. Neptune's family was in shambles, bursting out into tears even before I had entered. Alexandra's was solid as stone, sitting there as I talked about how they were both fierce competitors.

Two was strange; I had gotten to see the district which I have always had a fascination with. The tall mountains surrounded the town square were beautiful. Barbara's family consisted of brute-looking miners, strange because of her beauty. They gave me a smug look as I spoke. There was no one there for Mason, however, guess no one wants to associate themselves with a liar.

As you might remember, President Snow made me meet one of his supporters daughters. Needless to say, she was obsessed with me. A little, too obsessed if you ask me. I had to stay the week at their house, making it EXTREMLY uncomfortable. But thankfully, I got through that.

Upon my arrival back at home I learned that my mother had finally moved on from the death of my father. She started "dating" someone close to me actually. Well, the man who kept me alive in the Games. Luis.

At first I was shocked, who wouldn't be? But then I saw how happy they made each other. Luis is only a few years older than my mom so anyone could've seen it coming, really. Sure it gets me a little aggravated sometimes. A father-figure is someone you look up to when your dad isn't there. Now he IS my dad. Well, they aren't married, but he stays over a lot, eats dinner here, and holds her hand.

God, how I hate that! The hand holding is disgusting to me. It's like screaming to all of Panem, "HEY GUYS, WE'RE DATING!" I have to walk far ahead of them when we are out. Rom loves it though; he calls Luis "Dad." I don't. My dad died two years ago when he was crushed by a train. Luis is my mentor, not my father.

* * *

The town square is cold when I leave the village, Rom firmly grasping my gloved hand. Today, I have to take him to school, one of the many things I do to help my mother. I think of it more as helping me. I can't stay cooped up in the house all day.

"I want you to come to school with me," Rom whines as we pass the bakery, the smell of fresh bread and delectable pastries are enticing. Maybe I'll stop in, I have the money to anyway.

"Why?" I ask as we continue walking.

"It's show and tell, and I want to show the class my victor brother."

I laugh and stop Rom from walking more, I turn him to me, "Are you sure? You would've asked me earlier if this was true."

"I forgot, I just remembered."

"Oh, ok," I say sarcastically. "Have Ms. Seil talk to me if this true."

I feel Rom's hand tighten and he gulps, "O-ok."

I've been so close to Rom to know that he's lying, he tenses up when he does. But still, I want to see what he will bring up in place of his teacher to try to fool me into thinking it's show and tell day.

When we finally reach the 30 room school Rom hugs me tightly.

"I lied Pax," he confesses, "it's not show and tell."

"How did I know that?" I say. I smile as he releases me, Rom's the only friend I need.

"I just wanted you to come because some kids are mean to me." Rom tears up when he admits this.

"Why?"

"I don't know! They're older kids, Pax!" Rom buries his face in my chest.

"How older are they?"

"Your age?" he seems unsure.

Great, I think to myself.

"Rom, don't worry about them."

"But!"

"Rom, if they do anything to them, tell them who you're the brother of."

"They won't be intimidated by Gear, Pax."

Insulted I blow a puff of smoke.

"I was kidding!" he shouts as I cross my arms.

"Go to school, I'll be here when you get back." I sigh.

Without protest Rom struts his way into the gray building. I've never been to school, always been homeschooled by my mom when she could. She balanced teaching Violet, Rom, and I. Of course, never in the same room.

Violet's mayor father wasn't reelected; he went crazy and swung a ride to the Capitol with his wife, which is RARE even for mayors. Last time I heard he is a janitor in the Presidential Mansion.

I wait until Rom closes the door behind him, that's when I leave. I walk back to the square.

I stop when I reach the bakery, I could use a nice warm pie. I debate whether or not to get a loaf of bread as well.

I open the door to the bakery and the bell on top chimes and all the eyes in the front room look at me.

"Pax! The victor!" chants a tomato faced baker from the back.

In a matter of seconds an aisle forms for me to walk up to the register. There is a silence as I walk up to the counter, a fresh faced woman, about Penelope's age, fixes her hair as I wait for her.

"What can I get you doll?" she asks when she is ready. She holds a slim pad and a long pencil. She waits impatiently as I scan the cakes and pastries.

"Uh, can I have," I spot a beautiful white cake with dark blue frosting, "I'll take that cake!"

"Anything else?"

I scan the desserts again, "I'll just have a loaf of white bread."

She nods and gets the cake and carefully places it in a box. She then retreats into the inter-most part of the bakery. She comes out with a fresh loaf of bread wrapped in plastic bag. She places everything on the counter.

"How much is it?" I take out my wallet, ready to pay.

She is about to name the price but she is cut off by the baker, "No-no! Don't charge the victor anything! Victor's discount!"

"Really?" I am shocked by their selflessness, pleased almost.

The baker nods, "Anything, anything you need, Pax, free! No charge!"

"Wow! Th-thank you!" I pick up the cake and carry it across my forearms. The baker picks up the bread and lays it on the box.

The baker waves good-bye and even holds the door open for me when I leave.

I begin to think about what my mom will think when I come home with a free cake. She's always been one for thanking people for simple things. She will surely make me write a "thank-you," note. But I don't mind, I've never seen such kindness.

What if Luis is home? He'll start acting like we're best friends again. We WERE best friends until he started dating my mom.

If someone would've told me that they had feelings for each other, I would be had time to cope and even accept it! But my mom just took to Luis like a lost puppy.

I have to give her a break though, having lost both my father and Gear in less than three years, I'm shocked she didn't start dating earlier.

Maybe having Luis as a father isn't such a bad thing. Just one thing I'll add to my to-do list. First, figure out who's bullying Rom. Second, put a stop to the problem. Third, consider accepting Luis as my father.

* * *

**A/N: How do you like it? Review and let me know! I'm SO happy that I'm writing the sequel to Just a Game! I have an amazing feeling that this will be one of my best stories yet!**


End file.
